one_hundred_hitsfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Hits 80's
Release date: 15th October 2007 (According to Discogs)/24th November 2008 (According to Amazon) Re-release date: 13th June 2011 Country: UK This album features 9 songs that reached number one on the UK Singles Chart. ("The Land Of Make Believe", "Down Under", "Young At Heart", "Japanese Boy", "Perfect", "The Sun Always Shines On TV", "Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home)", "99 Red Balloons" & "La Bamba") Note: Young At Heart reached Number One in 1993 after being used in a VW advert. Disc 1 #a-Ha - Take On Me #Bucks Fizz - The Land Of Make Believe #Men At Work - Down Under #The Pretenders - Don't Get Me Wrong #Bananarama - Robert DeNiro's Waiting #Aztec Camera - Somewhere In My Heart #Men Without Hats - Safety Dance (CD1 Track 7 was originally "Sign Of The Times" by The Belle Stars) #Terence Trent D'Arby - Wishing Well #Rick Astley - Whenever You Need Somebody #Spagna - Call Me #Thompson Twins - Hold Me Now #The Bluebells - Young at Heart #Altered Images - Don't Talk to Me About Love #Boy Meets Girl - Waiting For A Star To Fall #Howard Jones - Like To Get To Know You Well #Eight Wonder - I'm Not Sacred #Dollar - Hand Held In Black And White #Aneka - Japanese Boy #Blancmange - Living On The Ceiling #Haysi Fantayzee - John Wayne Is Big Leggy Disc 2 #Wham! - Wham Rap #Fairground Attraction - Perfect #Dollar - Mirror Mirror #Bad Manners - Special Brew #a-Ha - The Sun Always Shines On TV #Bananarama - Shy Boy #Fiction Factory - (Feels Like) Heaven #Bros - When Will I Be Famous? #Haircut 100 - Fantastic Day #Hollywood Beyond - What's The Colour Of Money? #Howard Jones - What Is Love #Owen Paul - My Favourite Waste Of Time #Nick Kamen - Each Time You Break My Heart #Landscape - Einstein A Go-Go #Martika - Toy Soldiers #Kiki Dee - Stars #The Lotus Eaters - The First Picture Of You #Matt Bianco - Half a Minute #Paul Young - Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home) #The Rah Band - Clouds Across The Moon Disc 3 #Nena - 99 Red Balloons #Taylor Dayne - Tell It To My Heart #Radio Heart featuring Gary Numan - Radio Heart (CD3 Track 3 was originally "Iko Iko" by The Belle Stars) #The Pointer Sisters - Jump (For My Love) #The Four Tops - Loco In Acapulco #The Beat - Mirror In The Bathroom #Michael McDonald - Sweet Freedom #Lisa Lisa & Cult Jam - I Wonder If I Take You Home #Kon Kan - I Beg Your Pardon #Farley 'Jackmaster' Funk featuring Darryl Pandy - Love Can't Turn Around #The Communards - You Are My World #Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy #Dead Or Alive - That's The Way (I Like It) #Bad Manners - Lip Up Party #Debbie Gibson - Shake Your Love #Bomb The Bass - Beat Dis #Fine Young Cannibals - She Drives Me Crazy #Timex Social Club - Rumours #Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart #Los Lobos - La Bamba Disc 4 #The Bangles - Walk Like An Egyptian #Daryl Hall & John Oates - I Can't Go For That (No Can Do) #Kenny Loggins - Footloose #John Farnham - You're The Voice #Freiheit - Keeping The Dream Alive #The Dream Academy - Life In A Northern Town #The Cars - Drive #King - Love & Pride #The Steve Miller Band - Abacadabra #Hothouse Flowers - Don't Go #The Stranglers - Skin Deep #The Jesus And Mary Chain - Some Candy Talking #Echo & The Bunnymen - The Cutter #Bruce Hornsby & The Range - The Way It Is # Deacon Blue - Real Gone Kid # Christopher Cross - Ride Like The Wind # Stray Cats - Stray Cat Strut # Matchbox - When You Ask About Love #Department S - Is Vic There? #Chas 'n' Dave - Rabbit Disc 5 # Aztec Camera - Oblivious # The Blow Monkeys - Digging Your Scene # Furniture - Brilliant Mind # Fine Young Cannibals - Johnny Come Home # The Psychedelic Furs - Pretty In Pink # Dee C. Lee - See The Day # Bow Wow Wow - I Want Candy # Japan - Quiet Life # Blancmange - Don't Tell Me # The Primitives - Crash # The Beat - Hands Off... She's Mine # The Bluebells - I'm Falling # The Pogues - Dirty Old Town # Susan Fassbender - Twilight Cafe # The Pretenders - Back On The Chain Gang # Latin Quarter - Radio Africa # Jo Boxers - Boxerbeat # Everything But The Girl - I Don't Want To Talk About It # Carmel - Bad Day # Westworld - Sonic Boom Boy